


The Stars and Earth Collide

by Meg11



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg11/pseuds/Meg11
Summary: I am restarting the series from the beginning, where Clarke gets sent down alone and after some time of integration the 100 follow then the rest of her people. Lexa is still a bad ass commander (and costa is alive in this one for now). Im going to try really hard to stay on top of this story, I usually start and school or life gets in the way and I let them go with the new season of the 100 coming back on it's inspired me to try to get some story telling in. Hope you all in enjoy. Leave comments/kudos/bookmarks.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was being dragged out of her bed half asleep at God knows what time. Her father was rushing her down the hall and next thing she knows she’s being stuffed inside a astronaut suit and then stuffed into a pod.  
“Dad what the..” But Jake cuts Clarke off before she can get another word out.  
“The council knows we know about the oxygen supply running out, and I cant save you. I overheard talk that even though you are still a month from your 18th birthday due to the huge challenge we face them they are floating us both. The only way I can try to save you is by sending you to the ground. Im sorry my love.” He pulls off his watch placing it in the backpack he had already placed in the shuttle and presses the launch button and closes the door.  
Clarke is smashing against the window screaming for her dad as she starts to pull away, tears soaking her cheeks. She sees the guards rushing in grabbing her dad and searching for anything to stop the launch but shes already descending through space, heading for a planet that hasn’t had anyone living on it in 100 years. 

At some point during the decent Clarke must have passed out due to cabin pressure dropping and a rough landing because when she woke up her pod was crashed into the hard Earth and surrounded by what looked to be trees and other plants and wildlife. She was shocked by all the greenery and completely taken aback by the complete beauty, however that shock ended quickly when she realized how completely alone she was on a planet that she didn’t even know if it was sustainable for life. Her thoughts then drifted to her father who by this time was most likely already floated and drifting through space. 

She removed her helmet; which was useless since the face was cracked at some point during her fall. She felt hot sticky stuff stuck to her face and it mustve been her forehead that cracked it because she was undeniably bleeding. She held her breathe opening the door and hoping to not immediately be killed by the radiation instead she felt warmth on her cheeks and took in a deep breathe of air.  
“I fucking survived.” She said aloud to no one but herself in total shock.  
She then took off the suit and reached into the pod to get her backpack that her father had packed her and then removed anything else from the pod that could be of any use. It was great she was alive she thought to herself… but she was so very alone and had no idea where to even begin. 

She walked around aimlessly for what seemed like forever taking in everything that was around her. Brushing her hands up against trees and leaves and the grass in complete awe of the beauty and freedom around her. She always hated the close confines of the ark and for once in her life she finally felt free. Not like some prison watching her people slowly fade away and be rationed and having to live under strict insane laws, run by her bestfriends dad the egomaniac Jaha. 

Just then she heard rustling in the bushes and a slow growl that she felt rumbled into the core of her being. Just fucking lovely, she thought to herself the world is still populated but probably with mutant creatures that are here to kill me right when I just have the power to live. With that last thought a large mutant jaguar with 2 heads jumped out of the bush pouncing at her but before it reached her it fell to the ground with a hiss. Clarke looked around in completely confusion, what the hell just happened to this animal and she thought she was being dramatic with the mutant part but the radiation from the bombs obviously effected the planet and whatever is inhabiting it. Upon close inspection Clarke saw that an arrow was sticking out of the large cat’s eye and that’s when Clarke realized, she wasn’t as alone on this planet as she had believed and she took off at a complete sprint in the opposite direction of where she believed whatever had shot that arrow had come. 

She continues to run until she cant breathe and then stops leaning against a large tree trying to catch her breathe. This has got to be a nightmare Clarke thought immediately pinching herself to see if she would wake up but nope here she was still stuck on this planet and she couldn’t have been here for longer than 4 hours and shit was already hitting the plan. She goes to continue walking hoping to find a clearing where she can take the time to go through the bag her dad had given her, which she hoped had food and water in it when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she took a deep breathe before turning around no idea who or what she was about to come face to face with. 

As she turned around her eyes were met with soft large brown eyes and Clarke looked the girl up and down behind her. She had a bow pointed right at Clarke’s heart her shoulder and Clarke could see women and men also behind her in different animal skins and leather.  
“chon yu bilaik” The girl with the bow asked her, Clarke just continued to stare no idea what the girl was saying to her. She repeated herself again but louder this time.  
“Im sorry I don’t know what youre saying.” Clarke replies. Then she heard rustling of leaves above her and she looked up just in time to see a large man banging her on the top of the head and the world around her went black.

When Clarke awoke her arms were tied to a post and she was sitting on a rug made of animal furs in what seemed to be a tent. She rested her throbbing head against the pole and heard arguing behind her, however she didn’t want to shift her position and giveaway that she was awake, hoping to listen to the conversation as long as possible. She was shocked that they were speaking a mix of English and their language, at least that gave her a peace of mind that she would at least be able to communicate with them.  
“”yu laik branwada” One of the voices spoke, Clarke could tell it was another female.  
“shof op Leksa you would have done the same thing” The other voice replied, Clarke recognized this one as the girl from the forest.  
“You are foolish for bringing her here we don’t know who she is or what she is. She looks like the mounan men.” The girl who must be Leksa Clarke decided replied.  
“I saw her with my own eyes fall from the sky, and I managed to get her and a nice jaguar kill for out people to eat and for a nice new jacket for the upcoming cold weather. Thank you very much.” The girl replied with sarcasm in her voice.  
“You could’ve been killed!” This Leksa girl was really starting to get agitated.  
“But I wasn’t. Please ai hodnes relax.” The girl replied and that was when Clarke decided to make herself present. She let out a cough and twisted her body around. 

“Look whose awake.” The girl who Clarke met with the soft brown eyes send approaching her. “How’s your head?” She joked.  
“Umm…” Clarke stuttered over her words, within a matter of hours she went from believing she was going to die of radiation poisoning on Earth to being surrounded by other people. “Im Clarke.” She squeezed out not knowing what else to say.  
“Klarke.” The Leksa girl spoke flicking her tongue over the C in her name, Clarke for some reason was weirdly turned on by the way the woman said her name. “I am commander of the 12 clans and you fell into my Trikru territory. How did you fall from the stars?”  
“Well I took a pod from the ark which was my home in the stars.”  
“People live in the stars?” The commander asked.  
“Yes they…” But they were cut off by yelling at the flaps of the tent which Clarke could only assume it meant someone wanted to be let in.  
“Enter.” Ordered the commander.  
“Heda.” The large burley man said bowing to both the commander and the other unknown girl, he eyed Clarke with suspicion and continued. “What do you wish to do with this branwada? Shall we kill her? Torture her for answers? The people are worried and restless.”  
“Gustus my decision has not been made. Do not rush you Heda, when I make a decision I will let the people know. Leave us.” And with that the man again disappeared before leaving the tent but not before glaring at Clarke over his shoulder. 

The girl with the big brown eyes approached and undid Clarkes hands, Lexa was about to hiss at her telling her to tie them back up when the girl with the brown eyes replied “SHES OBVIOUSLY HARMLESS LEAVE IT” which immediately silenced the commander and it left Clarke thinking is this woman even a step above the other girl. Both of them seemed to be barley over than Clarke, how were they incharge of so much.  
“Hello Klarke I am Costia. Welcome to Trikru. Here is some food and water.” She said handing Clarke a cup of water and a plate of dried meats. Normally Clarke would check carefully to see if they were safe to eat but she was dehydrated and famished and if the people wanted her dead they would kill her regardless so she might as well give it a shot.  
“Thanks.” Clarke said in between mouthfuls.  
“Told you Heda, completely harmless.” The girl mocked the other commander. She couldn’t tell the dynamic between them it was almost flirty.  
“You may rest here Clarke from the stars. You will be under constant surveillance if I catch you trying to leave they have ordered to kill you on the spot. Do not leave. Do not bring attention to yourself. Stay as you are and I will be back come sunrise to discuss with you.” And with that the commander with the memorizing green eyes and perfectly toned body waltzed right out the tent flaps, this leaving Costia and Clarke awkwardly staring at eachother.  
After she finished eating Clarke explained everything to this girl Costia who had saved her life. She explained her life on the Ark and the problems and how she hoped she could somehow send a message to her people to let them know the ground was safe to return. Then in return Costia gave her a brief rundown on the world today, mentioning the different clans and how Heda was the leader but there were different sub leaders for each clan. She went on to talk about how the people will be very scared of Clarke at first but that Costia had a feeling that they would adjust with time. That Clarke was something out of legends, the girl falling to the sky with hair the color of the sun, she was sure rumors were already circling the clans of the mystery person who fell onto Trikru land. At some point in time Clarke drifted off to sleep unable to hold her eyes open any longer, when she awoke she was covered in warm furs with a cup of water resting next to her. At the table parallel to her she spotted those memorizing green eyes once again. Sitting at a chair spinning a knife casually sat the commander, looking regal and threatening.

Clarke quickly shot up unsure of what she should do.  
“Hello.” Lexa spoke. “Costia informed she that she gave you the update on what is going on where you fell.”  
Clarke nodded running her eyes up and down the commander just as the commander was doing to her, taking in every detail from the black combat boots, to the skin hugging leather pants to the long black coat she wore with a red sash coming across her body. Clarke noticed her hair was in intricate braids and she had some type of black paint on her face which looked like mascara had run while she was crying and smeared all over.  
Lexa on the other hand was taking in Clarkes flimsy clothing, some type of blue pant material she hadn’t seen before and a flimsy cloth shirt, her sun colored hair flowing in waves down her back and her piercing blue eyes seemed to have Lexa briefly mesmerized until someone cleared their throat and their mini staring contest was cut short.  
“I see you are behaving.” Costia spoke to Lexa, placing a peck on her cheek. Definitely more than friends Clarke thought to herself.  
“I told you no…” But lexa was cut off by Costia, “yeah no affection except she couldn’t even hurt a fly if she tried and everyone knows we are one so why does it matter if this sky girl knows, if shes going to be sticking around she’ll find out anyway.”  
Lexa nodded in agreement, her lovely Costia with the beautiful bow talent and great mind.  
“Now Klark,” Lexa said returning her gaze to her, “what do you want from my people?”

“I don’t wish to have anything,” Then Clarke once again retold her story of falling from the sky and how it was her dad’s last stich effort to save her then she remembered her backpack and the watch, “um commander I had a bag”  
Lexa nodded thinking about the great man Clarke’s father must have been and how cowardice her people were for allowing people to die due to scientific breathing problems something about oxygen that she didn’t really understand.   
“Sha Clarke here” Lexa handed her the backpack that was behind the table she was at out of sight, Clarke timidily approached her taking the bag and opening, relief washed across her when she saw her dad’s watch was still there. She also noticed he packed her food and water, paper and pencils for drawing (she sighed in relief her dad knew her so well), and finally some pictures of herself and her friends and her parents and her favorite one of her and her dad and her mom.   
“I just wanted to search it for weapons. There were a couple of knives in there that I took for safety but will be returned to you once you are deemed trusted. Now wash up there is a tub in the corner already prepared and Costia left some clothes out for you that some of the people so graciously provided. I expect your presences outside of this tent when the sun has moved an hour, no more and no less.” And with the this beautiful, regal women strutted out of the flaps leaving Clarke awestruck.   
What the actual hell has her life come to? She thought to herself as she stripped and climbed into the warm tub allowing it to wash off the dirt, grime and blood of the past day.


	2. Heda's Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke once again catches the eye of Heda however those aren't the only eyes she catches. 
> 
> As always leave comments/kudos/bookmarks  
> I love hearing from you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy (:

Clarke pulled herself out of the tub and looked at the clothes that were kindly left for her. She shed her old ark clothes and began to put on the clothes of the grounders. First she squeezed into the leather pants made out of some type of animal hyde and then she looked at what seemed to be a type of wrap bra also made out of some type of leather that she was to lace up on in the back… although she wasn’t too sure how to tie it. She contemplated putting back on her ark bra but it was gross from her travels and she had just bathed.   
Welp this is going to be embarrassing she thought as she approached the tent and poked her head out of the flap where two large burley men were standing guard.   
“Uh hey… Can someone help me with this?” She said motioning to the wrap then she was holding around her chest.   
The man seemed to be holding back a smirk and stalked off not saying another word to her. Just great Clarke thought as she let the flap close behind her and paced back to the tub reaching behind her to try to tighten and tie the bra into place however she was definitely struggle and was about to give up when she felt someone take the strings from her and pull to tighten it. Clarke quickly turned around not realizing someone had entered the tent, her eyes met the piercing green eyes of the commander.   
“Thanks…” Clarke was able to manage out. Lexa nodded at her with a smirk and continued to lace up the bra.   
“I am sorry Klarke I knew your clothing was different I just didn’t realize how different.” Klark blushed in response. “Don’t worry Klarke there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Lexa then got shirt that was sitting on the bed and handed it to Clarke to put over her head. Clarke turned around to sit on the bed and slip on the lace up boots that Lexa had given her.  
“Thank you for the clothes… and the help.” Clarke said still not make direct eye contacting with the undeniably beautiful commander. Once finished dressing Clarke resembled more of a grounder than someone who had just fallen from the sky.   
“Would you like assistance with your hair?” Lexa asked. She wasn’t sure why she was asking, she had better things to do then do this sky persons hair who she barely knew but something was drawing her to her it was unexplainable. Clarke was about to deny the assistant but Lexa stepped toward her and began braiding her hair instead so Clarke just let it be, wondering if the commander often took time out of her day to assist others in getting ready for their own.   
Once Lexa was done and she handed Clarke a broken piece of mirror to look in and Clarke was shocked that Lexa had completely transformed her.   
“I will have someone wash your clothes if you like. I feel as though my people would be more accepting of you if you looked like us, I am also weary to tell them you have fallen from the sky although many will wonder who you are.” Lexa then pushed back the tent flaps, “Welcome to TonDc Clarke.” She said as she motioned for Clarke to follow behind her.   
As the walked through the streets of the bustling village Clarke couldn’t help but be in awe at what was laid out around her. Grounders stopped and bowed every time Lexa walked by them and stared at the foreign girl with blonde hair.   
Lexa showed her around showing her where the grounders exchanged goods, where some of them slept. Explaining that there were 13 clans and each one specialized in different things, this clan being the Trikru, which was her home clan, and also known as the tree people. They had the fierce warriors, which were called Gonas and were the most loyal to their Heda. At some point Lexa heard Clarke’s stomach start to rumble during the tour and felt bad that she hadn’t offered her food and water earlier.   
“Let’s go eat. Costia will join us and we can talk more.” Everyone stared at Lexa as they approached the large fire which had people around it eating and talking, Costia came up and gave Lexa a swift kiss on the cheek eyeing Clarke.  
“Hai Klark” Costia said “Nice outfit… it’s not everyday I see our Heda giving personal tours and letting others borrow her well crafted clothes.” Clarke blushed hoping she was not stepping on any toes. She had assumed it was customary for the commander to show outsiders around.   
“Shof op Costia.” Lexa said. They all walked to the large table where the food was, everyone clearing a path for Clarke. They got their plates of food and a bowl of soup and Lexa motioned for Clarke to go sit over by the fire and that Costia and her would be following shortly. Clarke did as she was told however immediately heard Lexa and Costia begin to bicker as she got further away, however they were speaking their own language and Clarke was unable to understand much of what was being said. She did however hear her name and she was hoping that she wasn’t upsetting anyone, she was grateful for the hospitality, these people were already treating her better than her own.   
“Leksa all Im saying is you don’t show around anyone, especially outsiders that fall from the stars. I get she has a pretty face but remember who your loyalties lie to.” Costia huffed.  
“Costia mi hodnes you know you are my world please do not do this right now. Jealously is not attractive.” Lexa said back annoyed at what costia was insinuating.   
“All I’m saying is she’s been here for barely 24 hours and you are acting like a little puppy. We have been together for years and I do not need some girl messing it up. I love you but I will not be disrespected.”   
“Costia I am merely showing her around and making her feel welcomed. She fell from the stars alone. You were the one who brought her here and you heard her story. She needs help and Im willing to do so, as I know you are too. You have the kindest soul, I met no disrespect to you my love.” Lexa swiftly kissed her and then motioned for them to rejoin Clarke who had begun to eat. 

Costia sat in the middle of Lexa and Clarke and Clarke believed that was done deliberately. Clarke understood though, if her girlfriend was that hot and she was hanging out with a random girl all day that feel from the sky she would have a bit of jealousy and questions as well.   
“So I was thinking we go to the tailor and get you a couple outfits so you have options for your stay. The colder weather is going to be coming soon as well so we should probably get you a jacket and find you a place to set up a tent and furs. Do you have any skills?” Costia directed all of this at Clarke.   
“Thank you that would be amazing actually, however I do not know how to pay for it. I actually learned a lot under my mother she was a doctor, she heals people so if there is need for help in that I am more than happy to do so. Im sure our ways our different but your doctors and I could learn a lot from eachother.” Clarke said happy that she had some type of skill set that could possibly help.  
“Ahh a fisa.” Lexa said and Clarke understood that Fisa meant doctor. “That would be helpful. We are going to return to Polis in a week and you will be joining us. Until then I would like you to focus on getting accustomed to our ways and once we arrive in Polis I will introduce you to my fisa Nyko and you can apprentice under him. Also do not worry about payment for the clothes Costia will assist with that. You two have fun, I must go do my duties Costia can help you out. I will meet up with you all tonight. We are going to have a mini feast as a welcome.” Lexa said with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Costia quickly hopped up and gave Lexa a kiss, Lexa found this quite odd since Costia wasn’t a PDA person but she understand she was trying to mark her terrority. However, all the people knew that Costia and her were together and their love was strong so she didn’t understand Costia’s sudden jealousy over some girl who fell from the sky… even though this girl strangely mesmerized Lexa in a way no one but Costia ever has. She quickly shook these thoughts from her mind and walked off.   
Once they finished eating Costia brought Clarke to the tailor, explaining to them that Clarke had just arrived and that she was Heda’s guest and anything bought would be repayed plentifully by Heda. The shop keeper eyed Clarke up and down and then spoke to Costia “She is the on who fell from the skai? She isn’t as scary as all are making her out to be. I have things for her here that should fit well.” And then she started rummaging around in the clothes laid out around her.   
“Only Gona and a few towns people understand English.” Costia explained. Clarke nodded understanding that even if the shop keeper wanted to talk to her they wouldn’t have been able to understand each other.   
The shop keeper handed Clarke three leather chest binders like the one she had on now, 5 pairs of socks, 5 pairs of underwear, 4 pairs of pants two of the plants were jet black and looked like they would be skin tight, one of them were a dark brown and soft to the touch and the last pair where black, also looking to be tight with lacing going all the way up to her hips. The woman then handed Clarke 5 shirts, two short sleeve ones, one black and one white and then three long sleeve ones. They were a mix of leather, animal hydes and cloth. She then rummaged around and found Clarke an almost floor length beautiful fur coat that was a salt and pepper color that left Clarke breathless.   
“Mochof” Clarke said thanking the shop keeper and Costia. “That’s thank you right because I heard Lexa say it.”  
Costia giggled, “Yes Klark that is correct. Good job.”   
They then headed back to the tent that was the largest in the area, the one Clarke had been in, she could only assume it was Lexa and Costia’s.   
“So you can leave that stuff here for now. The Gona will be setting you up a tent next to ours by this evening so that way you have somewhere to rest after the festivities of tonight. Don’t worry you will be completely safe as well, Lexa and I have already arranged guards at your door just incase of people snooping and you will meet everyone tonight. Where Lexa will introduce you as Skai Kru… although it’s just you its good to have a title and a kru you stand with. Also you never know your people may be down to follow, after explaining all the issues you are having up in the sky.”   
Clarke nodded, hoping that eventually her people would follow she missed her mom and friends dearly and she knew that sooner or later they would die due to lack of oxygen if they didn’t come down. Then there would be a floating tomb of bodies circling the Earth, a tomb that holds some of her most loved ones. 

Later that night Clarke was getting ready inside of the tent that the Gona had set up for her next to Costia and Lexa’s tent. As Clarke was squeezing into her knew pants that laced up the side she looked in her makeshift mirror and saw that they were a lot sexier than she originally thought. The leather lace going all the way from her ankle to her hip giving a view of the side of her ass, it was tasteful side cheek almost like tasteful sideboob. This time she left on the wrap that Lexa had helped her with this morning, she could feel unwanted heat rising in her cheeks thinking about her. Clarke needed to pull herself under control, this was the commander of the 13 clans and she was also Costia’s girlfriend. She then pulled on a skin tight deep black top that showed a bit of her mid-drift… damn she thought to herself these grounders sure aren’t afraid to show some skin. That was actually something she noticed today, nudity to them was nothing to make a big deal of and Clarke actually thoroughly enjoyed that. She once again looked in her makeshift mirroring making sure her hair was still okay, she plucked some flowers out of the face next to her bed and placed the white lilies throughout her braids, it gave it her own special touch she thought. She was almost unrecognizable to herself. Then there was someone at her door clearing there throat, Clarke already knew it had to be Costia and Lexa.

Clarke walked out and Lexa couldn’t help herself but look the new girl up and down, she noticed the lilies she had Gustus leave on her side table littering her hair and find it ever so endearing, even slightly gawking at how great she looked in grounder attire of her own… especially those pants Clarke had on. This earned her a swift elbow to the side and Costia storming away with Lexa quickly following, and a blushing Clarke trailing behind. They arrived at the bustling festival and upon their arrival everyone stopped and cheered for their Heda.  
“Hello my people of TonDC!” Cheers erupted again, “Today we welcome a new friend to our Earth, Clarke kom Skai Kru, she has fallen from the stars and if her people are anything like her when they fall we shall welcome them with open arms. Please feast and drink, enjoy yourselves and welcome our new friend home!” Cheers erupted again and drums started playing. Lexa led them over to a table where Clarke met a large, burly man who was terrifying named Gustus, however he was not as terrifying as the short, muscular woman next to him named Indra who Clarke was pretty sure wanted to kill her for just existing. They were all served food and drinks, Clarke took a large swig out of her cup expecting it to be water then coughed in shop when it burned going down. It reminded her of her friend Monty’s moonshine back up on the Ark… she missed her friends and wished they could be here experiencing this with them.   
Next to her Costia and Lexa giggled, “Careful Clarke, we brew it strong.” Costia held up her glass and they all cheers “to our new FRIEND Clarke.” Costia said putting that extra emphasis on friend while making eyes at Lexa who wouldn’t make eye contact with her. The night grew on and the drunker they began to get, at some point Costia had dragged Clarke and Lexa onto the dance floor where Costia was grinding on Lexa and Lexa was lost in the music obviously slightly intoxicated but no where near as much as Clarke and Costia were. Another warrior came over she introduced herself as Trish and asked Clarke to dance, she was attractive she had tattoos running up and down her arms and long black hair that hit her waist that was pulled back in intricate braids with beads. The girl pulled Clarke clothes and they began to grind on eachother as Clarke allowed the girls hands to wonder up and down her sides. This was the most fun Clarke believes she has ever had, out of the side of her eye however she could see Lexa eyeing her in an almost annoyed way like she had done something wrong.   
“Ai Klark, would you accompany me back to my tent?” The gona trish asked. Clarke nodded in agreement allowing the girl to pull her behind her, the alcohol definitely was getting the best of Clarke and she was feeling especially frisky tonight. However, before they reached the tent Lexa came into view.   
“Trish.” Lexa said, Trish immediately stopped in her tracks and bowed “Heda how can I assist you?”   
“You needed by the gates, there were ripa spotted in the area tonight and we need warriors out on rotation for the night. Clarkes tent is next to mine if you wish to find her after your shift.” Lexa said, “I will help Clarke back to her tent.”  
“Sha heda.” Trish turned and planted a kiss on Clarke’s cheek, causing a glaring Heda to stare into her back which only Clarke could see, “Klark you rest I will find you in the morning and we can have breakfast together. Dream easy skai girl.” And with that Trish jogged off to where Clarke assumed the gates were, then Lexa and Clarke began the walk in silence back to their tents.   
“Where is Costia?” Clarke asked, as she did so she tripped over herself but was caught before hitting the floor.   
“Be careful Clarke!” Lexa said harsher than she meant to.  
“Sorry…” Clarke managed to squeak out, then she regained her composure and replied more strongly “It was an accident no one asked you to catch me.”  
Lexa just gave her a sideways look and they continued to walk in silence until they reached Clarke’s tent flaps.   
“Thanks Lex… I mean Heda.” Clarke said with a half smile.   
“You can call me Lexa in private Clarke.” Then she planted a swift kiss on Clarke’s cheek right where Trish just had planted one “Goodnight.” Then she turned on her heals and left Clarke gawking there bringing her hand up to her cheek, what the actual fuck is this normal? Does everyone kiss everyone’s cheeks around here?   
Clarke stumbled into her room stripping out of her shirt and pants and boots and leaving her underwear and bra on and flopped down on to a bed (which she was shocked was already set up and covered and furs) and passed, completely exhausted from the day.

Over the next three days Clarke got into a routine, she would be woken up by either Costia, Lexa or both together then they would walk to the eating area where Trish would be waiting with a plate already made fore Clarke. They would then all sit together and Lexa would sit in silence observing the area while Trish, Costia and Clarke talked about life on the ground and in the stars. Then they would all go off and do there own thing, Clarke spent a lot of time talking to the grounders. Lexa noticed this on her walks around the village and admired how involved Clarke was already in the community. She often found Clarke hovering around the fisa tent, helping where she could and playing with the yongon. Lexa felt this pull towards her and it terrified her because she knew she loved Costia and she would always but she was confused about Clarke, confused about this undeniable attraction she had for her and the undeniable pang of jealousy she felt when she was with Trish her warrior. She had to admit though Trish was a sight to see, she was a great warrior who even serves on Heda’s personal guard in Polis and is very easy on the eyes. Costia let the jealousy fade ever since Trish came into the picture so Lexa would not interfere… she questioned with herself why she would even feel the need to interfere to begin with. However, on the fourth day this changed when Lexa woke her up and she noticed Costia to be nowhere in sight.   
“Heda where is Costia?” Clarke asks as they walk towards the eating area where she could already see Trish waiting with her plate.  
“Duty calls.” Lexa says. “Have a good meal Klark.” She then nodded to Trish and walked off.  
“Just the two of us today huh sky girl?” Trish joked with her, handing her the plate and sitting next to her.   
“I guess so, they must have some business to attend to.” Clarke replied.  
“Well we are heading back to Polis in 2 days so hat would make sense, there are preparations to be made.” Trish explained.  
“Oh you’ll be coming with us?” Clarke asked excited she’ll have at least a couple familiar faces in the new place.  
“Sha when we aren’t at TonDC I am apart of Heda’s personal guard. Here she has everyone looking at for her at all times so it is not necessary for us to hover as much as we do elsewhere. Normally I go wherever she goes, but here she is with family and she is safe.” Trish explained and Clarke nodded trying to grasp everything she was saying.  
“So I have the day off today lets say we go on a little adventure? I have a spot I want to show you.” Trish said picking up Clarke’s plate and her own and bringing it to the dish cleaning area. Clarke nodded happy to be able to adventure outside of the village and they both stalked out through the gates, which Clarke haven’t been out of since she arrived almost 5 days ago through.  
Trish stopped at a clearing after they had been walking for an hour, there was a small waterfall and a beautiful crystal clear lake, Clarke just stared in awe out of the corner of her eye she saw Trish strip down to her bra and underwear.   
“We are going in?” Clarke asked “I cant swim Trish.”   
“Its okay skai girl I didn’t think you had lakes in the sky I will help you, come you should experience it before it becomes too cold and you cant do it for many moons.” Clarke began shrugging off her clothes not needing more persuasion than that.   
They ran into the water and Trish helped Clarke float on their back. Together they talked about their families and lives. Clarke talking about her mother and friends still up in the stars, still unable to mention her dad. Trish told her of the tales of the mountain and how they took both of her parents. How she has known Lexa since she was a young girl and they use to train here and TonDC together and how she Costia use to train with them as well before they fell in love. She spoke of a crazy ice queen and mutant animals and the whole time Clarke completely mesmerized. They discussed their friends and laughed and then next thing Clarke knows her legs are wrapped around Trish’s hard core and there lips are meeting in a sweet kiss that becomes more intense. After some time they pull back to breathe and look into eachother’s eyes and Clarke rests her head against Trish’s shoulder.   
“Come Clarke we must get back the sun will begin to set soon and we do not want to worry Lexa.” However by the time they got to shore, dried off and took multiple make out breaks it was late into the evening when they walked into the gates and very pissed off Heda was waiting to great them.  
“What do you think you are doing Trish?!” An irate Heda yells.  
“I took Clarke to the Lake and we lost track of time I am sorry Heda I didn’t mean to worry you, I come back after the sun sets often.” Trish replied confused at this ridiculous outburst.   
“Um hello I cant speak that language and I’d really appreciate if we could not yell back and forth while Im sitting here in the dark and confused.” Clarke replied annoyed they were being like this.  
“I was just telling Trisha that you guys cant just leave all day and into the night and not expect people to worry.” Lexa said in a much more gentle tone to Clarke.  
“I was just explaining that my arrival and depature time has never…” Trish was cut off by a very angry Lexa again.  
“Em Pleni!” Lexa shouted, “bring Clarke to her tent and we will have a discussion during sunrise about you disobeying your commander.”  
“Sha Heda” Trish replied through gritted teeth and took Clarke’s hand in hers and led her toward the tend that Trish knew was Clarke’s since it was set up next to Lexa and Costia’s tent.   
Lexa glared at their hands intertwined and stormed off toward the fire where Costia would be waiting for her, waiting for news that Clarke was safe and they could rest.   
“What was that all about?” Clarke asked as they entered her tent.  
“No clue but I’m sure I’ll get a real mouthful tomorrow.” Trish replied sitting on the edge of the bed head in her hands.  
“How about you stay here tonight?” Clarke said sensing Trish’s stress, Trish looked at her, “I mean I don’t want to do anything quite yet Clarke said, whatever this is I want to take slow but I would like for you to just stay and snuggle tonight.” Clarke said as she began to undress and Trish did the same. Both of them laid back in bed in their bra and underwear and Clarke draped a leg over Trish’s core and snuggled her head into her neck. Trish undid Clarke’s braids and played with her hair until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Clexa fic but you guys have to be patient and work with me, it will be more Clexa in a couple chapters Im just laying out a plot and some characters and some twists and turns that will take place later in the story.


	3. Shof Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are walking a very thin line and Costia isn't having any of it. The stories twists and turns are just beginning.

Clarke awoke the next morning to the flaps of her tent opening and closing and her bed that once had Trish in it now empty. She quickly dressed and rushed out the tent to see who had just entered, her hair still a mess and she was sure she looked disheveled as well, so she can only imagine what people were thinking with her looking like this and Trish coming out of her tent at sunrise. In the distance she could see Lexa scolding Trish and Trish hanging her head. Clarke had no idea why Lexa was so pissed off, Trish was one of her guards she could surely keep Clarke safe from whatever may harm her and she didn’t know why the commander was so stressed over her anyway, she was just some girl that fell from the sky, she owes Clarke nothing.   
“You know they are fighting about you right?” Costia says now beside her, Clarke jumped a bit she hadn’t heard her approaching.  
“No Lex.. I mean Heda is mad that Trish and I were out past dark and didn’t tell her where we were off to.” Clarke replied since that was pretty much what Lexa was yelling about last night.  
“She doesn’t care how late Trish stays out and she knows she’s fully capable of taking care of herself for sake of our gods she is on our personal guard, she knew you would be kept safe but she didn’t know you were 100% safe and that is what worried her.” Costia spoke so smoothly like she wasn’t talking about the love of her life, the woman who she plans to spend the rest of her life with.   
“I really don’t think it’s that deep, Im just some girl that fell from the sky.” Clarke replied not understanding why everyone was making such a big deal out of it.  
“Exactly and Lexa wants to pretend that her motives to keep you safe are purely political. That if your people were to come down that she would want to make them the 13th clan for good. They wont be nice and willing to do so if any harm comes to you, however anything could happen to you we could say the mountain got you or that a reaper did, we could even say a wild animal did and Lexa has the ability to persuade all. Except that isn’t the truth as to why she is so distraught over you. There is something pulling her toward you Clarke Kom Skai Kru and that pull is pulling her away from me.” And with the last stinging words Costia lowered her voice, “She is mine.” Then sent a fake smile Clarke’s way and waltzed off.   
Seriously Clarke thought to herself a fucking love triangle, out of all the things that could go wrong on this planet and my biggest problem at the moment is a love triangle. Clarke couldn’t figure out if Costia was right or if she was just being a jealous lover.   
Finally Lexa and Trish stopped talking and they started walking back over to Clarke who was still standing outside of her tent arms crossed over her chest. She was going to talk to Lexa about all this nonsense because the last thing she needed was to go to Polis with them just for shit to hit the fan. If this was all going to be such a big problem she would be staying exactly where she was, in TonDC even if that meant staying without Lexa and Trish here.   
“Klark” Lexa said nodding her way.   
“Hai” Trish said smiling at her, Trish had such a radiant warm smile and it made Clarke smile automatically.   
“Trish can you meet me at breakfast I need to speak to the commander here.” Clarke allowed the sarcasm to snake out of her mouth over the use of the word commander and she eyed Lexa up and down. Lexa looked quite taken aback not knowing why Clarke needed to talk to her in private.   
“Sha Klark” then Trish pecked her quickly on the lips and walked away.   
Clarke held open her tent flap motioning for Lexa to enter and she did just that.  
“We need to talk, I have been here for not even a week and there are already problems. I cant do this, there are bigger problems in this world then petty drama.” Clarke starts ranting.  
“Clarke what are you talking of?” Lexa asks even though Clarke knew that Lexa knew exactly what she meant.  
“Well first off I got an earful from Costia today, you know your girlfriend yeah the one who was my first friend here now pretty much hates me because she came up with this crazy idea that you are into me and that you were only scolding Trish because of whatever is going on with us…” before Clarke can continue Lexa cut her off.  
“Did you and trish have a good night? She awoke from your tent…” Then Clarke was the one cutting Lexa off.  
“What the hell does it matter if she came from my tent or her own tent? Her duty to you isn’t somehow being messed up by her hanging out with me is it?” Clarke asked “Because she is loyal to you, she will protect you. The love and admiration she has for you runs deep. We have discussed it, she looks up to you and she cares about you, I know she would give her life for you.” Clarke says, which is true at the lake Trisha only had the highest regards for her Heda and she went on for over an hour about how much she cared for her as a leader and person.  
“That is not it…” Lexa began now stumbling over her words as she began getting lost in Clarkes blue eyes, she truly had never seen eyes that blue before.  
“THEN WHAT? Because if this continues I will not be going to Polis, I will be staying here or going to find another place to stay because this isn’t living Lex…” Clarke stopped herself she didn’t mean to use a pet name for her and Lexa flushed slightly at the use of Clarke calling her Lex.   
“My love for Costia is unwavering.” Lexa says and she doesn’t know if shes saying it to Clarke or to convince herself.  
“Okay. Then let her know because Im not trying to lose the first friend I made because she’s being jealous… is she always this jealous?” Clarke asks hoping that its just a trait of hers.  
“No… there is just something about you. The other day when I said she had business to tend to it was a lie. I should not have lied to you but I did it because it was personal.” Lexa said somehow feeling guilty for fibbing to Clarke even though she knew as a leader sometimes it was imperative to lie to save people, to protect people but in this instance she didn’t know who the lie was protecting.  
“Okay? You don’t have to tell me Lexa, things can be personal…” Clarke was once again cut off by Lexa and she was going to be pissed but then Lexa said, “Listen Clarke, she left for the day and night because she needed space from me because of you. Because I was paying too much attention to you and apparently speaking too much of you. She also said the way I looked at you made her hurt because that it reminded her of the way I use to look at her when we first met years and years ago. I was honest with her because I never and will never lie to my Costia but I told her I felt a draw towards you, that there was just something about you…” Lexa allowed her train of thought to trail off and she took a step forward and Clarke took a step back bumping into the wooden table that was set up behind her, she gripped the edge with both hands.  
“You love her.” Clarke said quickly making Lexa stop only a step and a half away from her.  
“Sha more than life but there is something about you Clarke… its killing me. I do not know what it is or what to do.” Lexa said reaching out her hand and touching Clarkes face, Clarke allows herself to lean into her hand resting her cheek in the palm of the commanders rough, war ridden palms.  
“Branwada.” She heard Costia’s voice pissed and hurt from the tent flap and Lexa immediately retreats and Clarke turns away.   
“Shit.” Clarke says you need to go. Then Clarke quickly removed herself from the tent and went to find Trish, this left Lexa alone in Clarke’s tent contemplating everything that she thought she knew about her life and the direction she thought it was heading. Why did this blue eyed beauty have to fall from the stars? She thought to herself, it wasn’t even just her beauty, her charisma and strength.   
Lexa left the tent heading towards the gates knowing exactly where to find Costia, the place she goes whenever she is most hurt and it pains Lexa to know that she is the reason she will find her there. She climbs up the tallest tree in the forest, and there sitting ¾ of the way up is her Costia wiping away tears that she placed there.  
“mi hodnes” Lexa begans but is quickly silenced by the death stare she is receiving from Costia and she can see Costia fiddling with the knife that she had especially made for her the handle carved with Heda’s symbol and other intricate designs.   
“She cant come to Polis.” Costia finally speaks, obvisouly talking about Clarke.  
“Costia that would not be fair to Trish.” Lexa starts but is quickly cut off again.  
“What is not fair to Trish is how close you were just to her back in that tent. What is not fair to me the person who has shared your bed with you for the past 4 years has to take a 2 day trip with the two of you making googly eyes at eachother the whole time. I am not weak Leksa. I am strong and I do not need you, but I want you and I ache for you but I feel as if your heart is beginning to lie elsewhere.” With this a tear streams down Costias face, normally Lexa would be the one wiping them away but she allows Costia her distance, her own heart breaking at the fact that this is her fault.   
“You are my love Costia.”  
“I don’t doubt that you love me Lexa, we have a deep love and bond that can never be broken. I just don’t know if the gods see us loving eachother forever.” With that Costia quickly scaled down the tree past Lexa only stopping to hand her back the knife she had made for her and the silver arm bands that also had her sign carved into them back to her. Lexa’s whole world was shattering, how could this be happening? What can she do to stop it?  
“Costia please think rational…” Lexa is cut off for a third time by Costia normally it would make her mad but she just shuts up  
“Tell me you have no feelings for her whatsoever, tell me that you know with all certainty that if I hadn’t walked into that room and made myself known you wouldn’t have kissed her. Tell me that the only woman that ever is crossing your mind in any type of sexual and loving way is myself. Tell me Leksa. Speak true.”   
Lexa looked down at the tree she had never lied to Costia and she wouldn’t now, she cant say that she only thought of Costia because it was Clarke who has been on her mind. “I can not my love.” And with that Costia finishes scaling the tree hopping down onto the ground and running off into the forest. Lexa lets her go knowing that Costia needs her space and as does Lexa. Lexa doesn’t know if she just ruined the most amazing thing in her entire life. She always knew love could be weakness but she ruined this and now she ached and she allowed herself to cry up in the tree until she was able to collect herself where she waltz back into the gates of TonDC. 

Lexa finds Trish and Clarke finishing up their meals by the fire and talking, they are sitting extremely close and this makes Lexa’s blood boil even though she has no right. Trish immediately rises and bows upon the arrival of her Heda.  
“We live at mid day to head to Polis, go pack up your things, I will send Gonas to assist you Clarke.” Lexa said her voice cold and emotionless. Clarke could tell that whatever conversation she had just had was a very bad one and she was worried about the retaliation she would receive from Costia.   
“I thought we were leaving in a couple days…” Clarke began but was cut off by a hand raised to her face. Lexa did not just do that to her, she went to say something but Trish grabbed her wrist letting her know to just stop and not doing anything disrespectful in the public eye.   
“I know what I said Clarke of the sky people and now I am saying this. Now go ready yourself like I told you to do so.” And just like that she stalked off. Clarke was exceedingly embarrassed as she felt the eyes of the grounders around her staring at her. Since she had been there all week none of them had ever heard Lexa even raise her voice to Clarke let alone scold her in public like that. Clarke pulled her wrist out of Trish’s hand and stalked after Lexa who by this time was already in the tent that the others called her war tent which was obviously used for politics and such. The guards at the door blocked her way when she tried to get in.  
“I wish to speak to Heda” she told the two burley gonas that often stood guard of Lexa’s tents.   
“Let her in” Lexa spoke in her icey voice, when she entered Lexa was perched atop what looked to be a throne, carved of the most beautiful wood with the most intricate designs, Lexa was spinning a knife on the arm of the chair and looking down at Clarke.  
“Speak.” She said and then Lexa noticed indra and a couple others in the room.  
“Speak she said!” Indra said approaching her but Lexa raised her hand waving her off. “Out everyone but Clarke.” Lexa spoke her voice icey. Indra gave her a sideways look not wanting to leave but doing so reluctantly.   
Once everyone was out of the tent Clarke spoke “Are you going to drop this ice heart act?” Clarke asked.  
“I don’t act Clarke and you will respect me as the commander and not speak to me in such a way.”   
“You are not my commander. You just embarrassed me infront of…” but Lexa cut her off.  
“You will obey my orders! You will not disobey me in private or public. If you want a place among MY people you will act like you are MY people. Do not fool yourself into thinking you will continue to get special treatment because you fell from the sky in a stupid box.” Clarke just stared at her, then it hit her. She was heartbroken and confused Costia mustve just broken up with her or at least they got into a very bad fight after she say Lexa so close to Clarke.  
“sha.” Clarke said and went to walk out  
“I DID NOT DISMISS YOU.” Lexa’s voice boomed as she stalked down the couple of steps from the alter her throne was sitting upon, still fiddling with the knife in her hand. Clarke turned back around glaring daggers right back at Lexa, she was already over this stupid hard ass game Lexa had going on.  
“Anything else you wish to talk about co-man-der” she let each syllable of commander flick off the tip of her tongue hitting Lexa like darts.   
“Do you wish to leave my people Clarke?” Lexa asks more softly she can almost hear her voice cracking.  
“No but I do not wish to be treated as you are treating me now.” Clarke replied, beaming back into the green eyes that had now softened up some.  
“She left. I do not know if she will be coming back.” Lexa’s voice cracked but she quickly collected herself. She didn’t know why she trusted the sky girl to tell her this or why she had these bubbling feelings for the sky girl inside of her or why her heart was breaking but at the same time a small sliver of her was relieved because these feelings for Clarke were beginning to consume her.   
“I am sorry.” Clarke said unsure of what to do or say to help Lexa. “She loves you. She will come back.”  
“I do not deserve her love.” Lexa said “she had a right to leave.”  
“You do deserve it, everyone deserves to be loved.”  
Once again Lexa thinks back to Titus’ teachings on how love is weakness and she knew this ache and pain inside of her was one of the things he was talking about. Love is a distraction and distractions are what get Hedas killed.   
“I spoke true, I told her of my unsure feelings of you.” Lexa said and Clarke glanced down at her feet blushing.  
“Oh.” Was all she was able to squeeze out. “You may go now. Prepare your stuff and we will leave once everything is packed. You will ride with Trish since I am pretty sure they do not have horses on your space castle.”   
Clarke giggled at this and then remembered Trish “You are right they do not.” She then allowed herself to become very formal with Lexa again, “Thank you commander I will see you at the gates for the ride to Polis. Be well.” And with that she left Lexa standing the middle of the room little did she know when she left Lexa crumbled to her knees tears streaming down her face. Her mind and her heart tearing her in all different directions. 

Everyone met at the gates and you could tell many of the warriors coming with them were looking around and confused about Costia’s absence. She was just as looked up to and respected as their Heda and you could see the concern some even held for her, however no one dared to question Lexa and why her lover was not with her. They moved through the woods in silence only thing you could hear were the grunting of the horses, the breathing of the warriors and the snapping of the occasional twig. Once the sun began to set they decided to make camp about a day and a half away from Polis, if they could get in a couple hours of sleep and leave just before sunrise they may be able to make it there by sunrise tomorrow and that was Lexa’s ultimate goal. To be back in her tower, hoping that when she arrived Costia would be there waiting for them.


	4. To Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I have been traveling, taking finals and working. I will hopefully be able to knock out another chapter for you guys in the next day or two to make up for it. I hope you enjoy. I know its not too lengthy but I wanted to get something out to hold you guys over for a day or so but I promise to make the next one longer. As always leave comments/kudos/follows (:

Everyone was setting up their campsites while Lexa had one of her warriors inform Clarke not to worry about hers that she would help with doing the fire and someone would set up her area for her.  
Clarke went into the woods with Trish and began collecting wood with her. When they were out of ear shot of the other warriors Trish began to eye Clarke and Clarke finally stopped walking and turned to her “Is there something we should discuss?” Clarke asked Trish, she couldn’t tell if the looks were cute glances or looks of her wanting to discuss what happened with Lexa earlier.  
“I would be lying if I said I haven’t started to grow some sort of romantic feelings for you over this past week…” Trish started and Clarke looked at her urging her to continue, “However I worry about how it may be affecting my relationship with Heda. I believe that my attention on you is taking away from my duties to her.”  
“Okay I mean I feel like you are one of the only people I have here… and obviously I find you attractive and I have feelings developing for you as well but I don’t want to effect anything.” Clarke replied knowing damn well she was about to lose the only friend she had on the god forsaken planet right now.  
“I just don’t want you to feel like Im distancing myself because of you, you are an amazing woman I just need to refocus.” Trish said and Clarke sighed in annoyance.  
“I understand. I hope we can at least hang out occasionally.” Clarke said as they finished picking up wood and began to head back to the campsite.  
“I would like that very much sky girl.” Trish joked and they returned Trish showing Clarke how to build the fire.  
That night Clarke ate with all the warriors, most of them talked too quickly in trig for Clarke to catch on and she looked around curiously since she hadn’t seen the Heda come get food yet.  
“She’s eating in her tent tonight. Probably worried about Costia.” Trish said sitting down next to her and handing her a cup of water.  
“Thanks… Oh okay I was just worried because she usually eats with her people.” Clarke replied finishing up her plate and beginning to clear her things.  
“Can you point me in the direction of my tent?” Clarke asked making sure Trish didn’t think she thought she wanted an escort to her tent or was inviting her.  
“Sha. It’s right over there next to the big tent, you’re right to the right of Heda and then we will be camped around you.” Trish said smiling and Clarke got up and started walking over after cleaning off and putting her things away.

When Clarke began to walk past Lexa’s tent she heard banging and thrashing going on. Clarke quickly ran in worried that she may be under attack, although Clarke knew damn well she wouldn’t be much help if she was. However all Clarke saw was Lexa throwing down a table and candles and other things that littered her tent to make a quick one night thing seem more comfortable, Lexa stopped when she heard someone walk in assuming it was her guards she turned and yelled “GYUN AU!” which Clarke assumed meant get out.  
“Im… sorry I thought someone was in here…” Then in seconds Lexa was only a foot away from her.  
“My apologies Clarke I thought you were someone in my guard.” Lexa said with sincerity in her eyes, although she didn’t even know why she was apologizing because if anyone else had walked in on Lexa losing her shit she would ream them a new asshole.  
“I just thought… I didn’t mean to intrude.” Clarke was stammering all over across her words, she felt bad for barging in on Lexa having a personal moment. Clarke glanced and noticed Lexa cracked a quick smile that disappeared quickly from her face.  
“What would you have done if I was being attacked?” Lexa seemed to be joking with Clarke now her mood doing a complete 180.  
“I honestly don’t know.” Clarke laughed to herself “That was the first thing I thought once I stepped through the flap was what the hell kind of help I was going to be.”  
“Do not doubt my prowess Clarke.” And she flicked the K of Clarke’s name just the way that seemed to always cause a slight fire to burn her stomach.  
“Come sit and have a glass with me. I need it.” Lexa said motioning to the chairs she was now setting back up by the table which moments later she had thrown across the tent. Clarke immediately agreed although she didn’t know why but she liked seeing this side of Lexa, not the Heda harsh, stone cold commander but the soft and gentle girl who was below the harder layers of her outer shell.  
Lexa sat down in the seat next to her and poured two glasses with brown liquid, which Clarke assumed was something a lot stronger than water and handed one to Clarke.  
Clarke took a sip of it and coughed a bit, Lexa let out a small giggle however immediately recovering back to her Heda face. “It is a bit strong sky girl. I should have warned you.” Lexa said sipping on her own drink.  
“So how are you adjusting to our way of life?” Lexa asked making somewhat awkward conversation obviously not use to talking on a personal level to many people besides Costia.  
“I think Im doing okay. Im just not trying to step on anymore toes I guess…” Clarke said taking another sleep and allowing the brown liquid to burn on the way down.  
“Clarke beja that has nothing to do with you, this is on me and Im sorry I’ve been cold to you. I just have a war raging in me right now.” Lexa then took another large gulp.  
The subject changed and they spent the next few hours talking about Clarke’s life in the stars. She talked about how her mom was a doctor and she got some healing skills from her and how she loved to draw she had books upon books filled with her drawings and her parents even let her decorate the inside of their pod that they lived in. She talked about the different people that she’s crossed paths with on the ark even mentioning her best friend wells who she said was her leaders son. Lexa talked to Lexa about Polis how she will be awestruck by it. That she has only seen the small village and warrior way of living but within the walls of Polis she would see the true liveliness of her people. They would fill their cups and continue talking and fill their cups and continue talking. They moved from the table to the furs on the floor as Lexa demonstrated her first kill as a Heda and they both broke into laughter when she tripped on the furs and fell. They laid and looked up at the tent talking about their wants for their people, the worry Clarke had for her people’s survival because she knew they were running out of oxygen and Lexa’s worries about keeping the clans together, she also worried about Costia and what would happen with them in the future. Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she had opened up to anyone besides Costia and Anya about things of this depth. She was the Heda she knew she wasn’t suppose to be viewed in the way that she was allowing Clarke to view her now… like she was vunerable.  
At some point the both of them drifted off to sleep on the furs and when Lexa awoke the next morning hearing the bustling of the camp around her being broken down she knew she mustve overslept, she couldn’t have slept more than an hour or two because her and Clarke were up all night talking she didn’t even remember drifting on. Then she noticed the girl curled up on her chest as they were both covered by furs… this looked really bad and Lexa hoped that she hadn’t missed Indra popping into to make sure she was up.  
Lexa stared down at the girl who fell from the stars with her golden hair and completely twisted around everything Lexa thought she wanted and needed within a week. How could she trust someone so easily? She knew if Costia were to see this they would never be again and it made her hurt but it also made her hurt with an aching in her chest.  
“Clarke.” Lexa cooed waking the girl from her slumber. Clarke woke sitting up with a jolt and quickly putting a foot of distance between her and Lexa. Lexa felt a little hurt by the reaction but she also understood… she should’ve done the same thing when she woke but for some reason having Clarke asleep in her arms it just felt right.  
“Im sorry.” Clarke said quickly getting up but then steading herself with her hands on her knees getting a headrush from the drinking the night before, Lexa stood quickly to help steady her and grabbed her a cup of water from a nearby table… that also had food on it that wasn’t there the night before. Shit Lexa thought that means Indra definitely was in here this morning and Lexa cant believe she was so off guard that she didn’t wake, this would not be good.  
“We must ready quickly I heard them already breaking down the camp and Im sure they are just waiting for us.” Clarke nodded and Lexa handed her a change of clothes that were sitting next to the food… That was Indra’s little way of really letting her know she knew the sky girl was here.  
“You can change behind the screens by the washbasin in the corner for privacy.” Lexa instructed pointing to the screen in the corner that was set up.  
Clarke nodded and walked over quickly changing and by the time she got back around the screen Lexa was changed as well, Clarke looked her up and down and she couldn’t lie she was absolutely breath taking. Lexa had on her all black attire with her red Heda sash strewn across her body. Lexa smirked as she felt Clarke checking her out and Clarke blushed and quickly exited the tent. She was greeted by two guards at the door who she quickly nodded to and then she noticed that her tent had already been taken down and put away, Lexa followed after Clarke handing her some food and directing her to the horses which were already mounted.  
Clarke felt the eyes of Clarkes warriors judging her as one of the helped her mount her horse and she made eye contact with Trish who was taking her spot beside Heda who looked visibly annoyed with Clarke. Clarke made a note to talk to her about it later and explain that they had just fallen asleep and that Lexa and Costia are together and she would never do that to Costia (at least she hoped she would never). 

Finally after a long day of riding with a couple short breaks for the horses they arrived at the gates of Polis. Clarke was ushered to the front to be next to Lexa and Lexa pointed everything out. As they entered through the gates even though night was about to fall the people waited for Lexas arrival, shouting for their Heda and bowing as they passed. Clarke tried to take in everything she could, the delicious smells, the people of what looked to be a market place during the day time, all the vibrant colors and the obvious tower that was rising stories upon stories in front of them that they were obviously heading for. Clarke also noticed the people gawking at her, she already stuck out like a sore thumb with her blonde hair that was rare among the grounder people and her fare complexion that was still adjusting to the Earth’s sun.  
They dismounted their horses, Lexa helping Clarke get down from her horse and allowing her hands to linger on her hips a little longer than necessary causing them both to blush. A blush that didn’t go unnoticed by the people still around them, Indra huffed and quickly stated that it was late and they should get inside for tomorrow would be a long day of festivities.  
Lexa, Indra, Ryder, Trish, Clarke and a few of Lexa’s other personal guards all entered the tower. From there they entered what Clarke knew was to be an elevator and was shocked that it was in working condition.  
“Impressed?” Lexa joked as the people in the elevator eyed them, especially Trish who was boring holes through the both of them, no one ever see’s Lexa be just Lexa they always see their stoic leader and this sky girl was literally making her fall apart.  
“Indra come to my room in the morning and we will get situated for the festial tomorrow. I assume the other clan leaders have already arrived?”  
Indra eyed her up and down “Sha heda.” She said with a twinge of annoyance.  
“You are dismissed for the night then.” She said and ushered Clarke out of the elevator and down the hall. She opened two grand wooden doors and showed Clarke to her room, which was actually placed right next to Costia and Lexa’s. Just as she was opening the door and getting ready to tell Clarke she could make herself at home she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
“About time.” Costia spoke as she enveloped Lexa in a massive hug catching the girl completely off guard after the huge argument they had.  
“How was the trip? Do you like what you see so far?” Costia asked this time directing it at Clarke who just stood there unsure of what to do.  
“Its unbelievable. The trip was a bit rough but I have a lot to adjust to.” Clarke said.  
“Lex why don’t you go to our room and I’ll show Clarke around hers. I am sure you are exhausted and you smell like horse, you will not be sleeping in OUR bed like that.” Costia said emphasizing the fact that it was their room and Clarke knew it was a warning to her.  
“Thanks.” Clarke said and they both entered.  
The bed was massive with a canopy and plenty of furs and candles strewn around the room. There was a bathing basin in the corner and Costia explained that their was a chest of clothes in the closet as well as some hanging for her to wear. She believed she had guessed the correct size and left the room to allow Clarke to bathe and get some rest. It was a awkward quick encounter and Clarke was sure she wanted to get back to Lexa after being away for two days. She mustve ridden right to Polis after the fight, that was the only reasonable way for her to beat them there after all.  
Clarke opened the double doors that led out onto a balcony, Clarke was mesmerized by the enchanting view. She deiced to leave the doors open that night allowing a cool draft come into the room. She then undressed and got into the basin that had already been made for her, it smelled over lavender and peppermint and Clarke washed away the dirt and muck from the two day travel. Clarke then dried off and slid into bed not bothering to dress in a night outfit since the weather was still hot and she preffered to sleep free.  
That night she dreamed of the beautiful girl with piercing green eyes and braids strewn down her back. Clarke woke up the next morning to the sun cracking through the open doors knowing she was completely fucked.


	5. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is beginning to understand that she needs to make a choice between Clarke and Costia before it ruins them all.

Clarke continued to lay in bed going over the happenings of the past couple of days. She couldn’t get Lexa off her mind and a small (very small) part of her was pissed that Costia was back because she knew that would mean little to no Lexa time. Clarke noticed that food had been placed on the table across the room and she wrapped her body in one of the furs and grabbed a plate and a glass of water and sat on the bench on the balcony. She overlooked the bustling city and was awe struck by the immense magnitude of civilization that laid below her. The market was now in full swing and fresh smells of food wafted up to her room. She spotted kids running in and out of the adults who were going about their days, farther away from the market to the left in some fields she could see some people training and then farther off to the right she could see kids sitting in a large group with what must be a teacher leading them in some type of daily lesson. Clarke couldn’t help but allow a smile to creep onto her face, these people were just absolutely amazing in her eyes and she couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to have fallen upon them. Clarke place the plate next to her and just continued to stare out over the market place till she heard someone clear their throat behind her she turned around and made eye contact with those piercing green eyes and quickly wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you Clarke.” Lexa spoke eyeing her. She knew Clarke was bare under that blanket since she could tell her trunk and closet have been unopened and her pile of clothes from the night before laid on the ground a few paces from the wash bin. For some reason this caused a heat to rise in her stomach and she quickly shook the thought of Clarke’s bare body from her mind.  
“Tonight we will have a feast with the other Clan leaders to celebrate the 12 clans. During this week I will have many meetings however Trish and others will be at your disposable if need be. At some point this week we will meet and discuss trying to figure out how to contact your people and get them to Earth safely.”   
“Thank you Heda.” Clarke said trying to keep it as formal as possible and keep boundaries firmly drawn, even though she couldn’t help but trace her eyes across the commanders body and feel this warmth grow in her chest. Clarke however would not be some home wrecker and she would do her best to keep her distance.  
“Some of the seamstresses will come up later and present options for you to wear tonight. I have already handled all payments and if there is anything you specifically want or need please let me know. I arranged for Trish to bring you down to the market in a few minutes if that would please you?” Lexa asked noticing the tone Clarke was holding her. The girl who had fallen asleep in her arms 2 nights ago was now locked away behind high walls and although Lexa knew it was wrong of her she wanted that Clarke to come back out.  
“That would be amazing. Thank you.” Clarke said and with a nod Lexa exited the room and Clarke released a deep breathe that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.  
Clarke changed into her grounder attire and noticed that everything honestly made her feel like she looked like a complete bad ass. Today she picked out black leather pants that were laced from the ankle to her hip, showing some skin which she felt made her look sexy. Then she picked a black leather top that was soft to the touch on the inside, lastly she put on the boots and laced them up there was a knock at the door and in came Trish. Trish couldn’t help but look Clarke up and down and immediately felt the heat rise in her stomach, she looked amazing and would make a fine grounder.   
“Want help braiding your hair?” Trish asked approaching her still not forgetting the anger and hurt she felt towards her the other day when she walked out of the commander’s tent.   
“Please.” Clarke said not being able to make eye contact obviously feeling guilty about hurting Trish’s feelings.   
Trish quickly put some braids in clarkes hair but also allowing the golden locks flow free, she turned Clarkes body towards the mirror on the wall and had her see if she liked it.  
“Thank you Trish.” Clarke said finally making eye contact with Trish through the mirror.  
“You are starting to look like one of us.” Trish joked and ushered Clarke out the door, down the hall and down to the market place which she knew Clarke must be itching to explore.

The market place was bustling today, everyone seemed to be preparing for the festivities to come tonight. Many people stopped and stared at Clarke as the rumors of the girl who had fallen from the sky had spread quickly. One child who was playing a game of tag with her friends ran straight into Clarke causing her to fall to the ground, she looked up in terror unsure of what to do. Clarke immediately got down on her knees and helped the kid up dusting off the girls pants.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke asked gently aware that the girl seemed weary of her. Clarke knew it would take time to gain the trust of these people.   
“Sha.” The girl said “mochof.” Before quickly running off with her friends all of the whispering about the pretty, nice skai girl.   
“You are good with children.” Trish said as Clarke stared after the kids mesmorized by the spirits.  
“Thank you. I find them very endearing.” Clarke said and they continued to walk in silence going from booth to booth. At one booth Clarke spotted art supplies and let her hands explore the supplies there were charcoal pencils, paints and papers. She wished she had something to trade or pay the owner of the stall with, she would love to sit up on her balcony and sketch and paint the day away.   
They left the stall empty handed and Clarke was secretly upset but she figured she could come back in the next couple of days after asking Lexa what the payment process was to get some art supplies. Clarke lost complete track of time as her and Trish explored the market. The tension between them had started to disappear and Trish told Clarke all about the history of Polis. She touched on how Lexa had brought all the clans together but it was all still extremely fragile. She told Clarke of their people and explained the different objects they found in the market that Clarke didn’t know about. Clarke was in complete awe of these people and she couldn’t wait to explore and learn more in the coming days.  
She had lost complete track of time as she noticed the sun began to set.   
“We must get you back to the tower to prepare for the festivities.” Trish said now leading her back to the tower. “I will come retrieve you after you are finished getting ready and we can go to the festival.” Clarke nodded very excited for the upcoming events of the night. She had no idea what tonight would entail however she was very excited for whatever the people of the ground had to share with her.   
Once Clarke was back in her room she was greeted by a man and a women who told her they were the tailors and they would help her get ready for the festival. They had three options for her. The first on she tried on was a loose fitting ivery shirt that had a plunging neckline and some black pants that flowed with her movement. The next thing she tried on was a white dress that had slits up the sides to her hips. Finally the last dress was the one that caught her attention, it was a black dress that hugged all the right parts of her body. It had a plunging neckline to almost her waist and then two slits up the side to her hips. She noticed that modesty wasn’t a thing for the people of the ground so why shouldn’t she go all out as well.  
“Yes Clarke this is a great choice for you.” The man said smiling obviously pleased with the work him and the woman had put in to making these outfits.   
“They are all truly amazing but I think I will wear this one.” Clarke said.  
“Sha good choice.” The women said and with a small nod of their heads they both left and another girl walked in.  
“Hello Im Kiara I’ll be assisting you with your hair tonight.” Kiara said. “Im a handmaid here in the tower and I have been assigned you so anytime you need anything at all just ask.” Clarke smiled at the girl who couldn’t have been older than 15 years old.  
The girl worked quickly and made intricate braids throughout Clarkes hair. To add in a gentle touch she weaved white flowers throughout her braids and even placing in some beads.   
“Wow…” Clarke said not recognizing the girl who was staring back at her in the mirror.  
“You look absolutely amazing.” The girl said before exiting the room to another one entering, this time Clarke caught the eyes of someone she knew.  
“Hello Trish.” Clarke said not making eye contact all of a sudden self conscious of her outfit.   
“Clarke you look…” Trish was stumbling over her words.  
“Too much?” Clarke asked quickly.  
“Not at all. You look perfect. Heda has very good taste in clothing.” Trish said and Clarke found it amusing that all the pieces she had picked had been quite revealing however she didn’t dwell too long on the idea.   
Trish was in her guard clothes however they must be her nice ones that she doesn’t do much fighting in because they looked brand new or possibly they were new Clarke couldn’t possibly know. She also had her hair in intricate braids and she had jewelry and bracelets on her arms and wrists along with multiple rings on her fingers Clarke eyed the girl and heard a soft chuckle escape from Trish obviously seeing the girl checking her out, “Like what you see?” Trish joked and Clarke immediately blushed. “Come sky girl the festivities are just beginning and you do not want to miss a thing.” And with that Trish led Clarke down to the elevator and out the tower doors where she was met with smells of a fresh roast, the sound of music wafting through the air and the loud noise of people talking and laughing. Clarke took the moment in and was struck by a feeling of awe, this was what living was about Clarke thought. The life she had lived on the ark was about surviving but this, these were people thriving and Clarke was going to thrive with them (at least she hoped). 

The sun had almost completely set and large fires were set up to provide light and warmth. The flags of all the clans were waving in through the air and music was drifting from what looked to be an area for dancing. The crowd parted for Clarke and Trish as they made their way to the head table where Lexa and Costia already sat along with what Clarke assumed to be other representatives or leaders of the 12 clans. Lexa stood when she saw Clarke approaching and eyed her up and down, once again feeling the warmth growing in her stomach. She looked over at Costia and saw her rolling her eyes at Lexa obviously sensing the tension and the way Lexa looked at her.   
Clarke eyed Lexa back taking in her outfit, which was nice fitting black pants that hugged her in all the right spots and a loose fitting blouse that had a plunging neckline, her hair was down and flowing with intricate braids and curls.   
“Umm…” Clarke stammered unsure of what to do.   
“Hello Clarke. Everyone this is Clarke of the skai people. She is the only one of her people currently living on the ground.” Lexa explained ushering Clarke to the seat next to her and even subconsciously pulling it out for her, this did not go unnoticed by the ice nation’s queen Nia, who Lexa had explained that night in the tent that they did not get along at all. The ice queen ruled unjustly and her people suffered for it.   
“Hello.” Clarke said putting her best face on and sitting down unsure of what to do next, Costia just rolled her eyes at her and took Lexa’s hand in hers. Lexa wasn’t use to Costia being so public but she knew it was a warning to Clarke that Lexa was her’s and she wouldn’t be sharing.   
“Hello Clarke kom skai kru I am Luna, I lead boat people.” Said the girl next to Clarke who mustve only been a couple years older than Clarke herself. “You must come visit us sometime, your blue yes rival the sea and the skies.” Clarke felt herself blushing.   
“That would be amazing, I’ve never seen the ocean before. To be honest all ive seen is inside TonDC and the forest until I got here. I adventured around a bit yesterday.” Clarke said as her and Luna continued their conversation.   
Luna chuckled to herself as she saw the death glares that Lexa continued to shoot her way. Luna has known Lexa since they were both children and she knew the minute Clarke walked up that their was something more than meets the eye between them. She found this interesting since Costia is all Lexa has ever wanted and known and for someone to fall from the sky and a week later occupy this much space in Lexa’s mind she must be someone very special. 

The clan leaders talked amongst themselves as the drinks started to flow and the food was cleared more and more people made their way drunkenly to the dance floors where they danced to the beats of the drums. Clarke could feel the alcohol wearing on her and she couldn’t help but continually sneak peaks at Lexa, when their eyes would meet they would divert their attention elsewhere and blush.   
Costia had about enough of this and she wouldn’t be embarrassed in front of the other leaders since Lexa apparently doesn’t know how to keep it in her pants any longer. Costia quickly finished the contents of her cup and grabbed Lexa up, “Lets go dance.” Costia said and dragged Lexa to the dance floor, grinding her body against her to the beat of the drum. When she caught Clarke looking she grabbed Lexa’s hand and placed it on her thigh and butt and turned to give her a quick kiss.   
Lexa knew that this was all a show and she was about tired of it, she wouldn’t be Costia’s pawn and Costia never acted this way. She knew that part of the reason they’ve been able to have a successful relationship for so long and not have issues with their people is because they kept it very business-like in front of there people.   
Before Lexa was about to say something to Costia she spotted Luna pulling Clarke out on to the dance floor, not only was Lexa staring daggers through Luna, Luna noticed Trish one of Lexa’s guards was also giving her glares.   
“You have left quite the impression on the people here so far.” Luna said to Clarke motioning to Trish and Lexa who both quickly looked away, Trish continuing to observe the crowd for any issues and Lexa giving her attention back to Costia.  
Clarke blushed “they are just friendly, they feel bad for me.”   
“I have to disagree with you there Clarke. Your beauty is rivaled by few and from what Lexa has told me you’ve begun to integrate with our people quite well.” Clarke blushed again and Luna twirled the drunk sky girl and then pulled their bodies closer together dancing to the music. “You really should come visit the ocean sometime. Just send a messenger and I’ll have some of my guards escort you to and from.” Luna said obviously trying to woo her and Lexa couldn’t tell if her friend was doing this to annoy her or if she had also been awed by Clarke.   
“That would be amazing.” Clarke said. And they continued to dance the night away and drink at some point the crowd had died down and Lexa, Costia, Luna and Clarke sat drunkly on a log as Lexa said good bye to her people. She knew that a handful of them would stay out partying till the early mornings but it felt so good to be home.  
“Come on hodness let’s go to bed.” Costia said grabbing Lexa’s hand and standing up. “It was nice to see you again Luna you have got to visit more often.” Costia said bringing the girl into a tight hug.  
“Well if you keep this sky girl around I just may.” Luna flirted and let out a laugh.   
“Well if it means you can keep the great Heda away from her that would be lovely.” Costia said obviously taking a stab at both Lexa and Clarke.   
“Enough Costia. Lets go to bed.” Lexa said trying to pull her very drunk and obviously now angry girlfriend away.  
“Why don’t want your friend know you are all after the same girl? A girl who I for one see absolutely nothing special about.” Costia said letting the words fly in Clarke’s direction and Clarke’s blood began to boil. She’s done nothing but try to respect Costia.   
“Must be something special if I have three girls pining after me huh?” Clarke spat back surprised at what had just come out of her mouth. She stood up off the log and Luna grabbed her wrist.  
“Clarke lets go. I’ll help you to your room you’ve had much to drink, we can get lunch and explore tomorrow.” Luna said trying to calm the situation, she strongly believed that violence was never the answer.   
“Im sick and tired of your mouth Costia. The problems you and Lexa have are between you guys! Keep me the fuck out of it.” Clarke said as she pushed passed Costia to head to the tower who quickly grabbed her by the arm and swung her around, obviously ready and looking for a fight.  
“You are the problem! Go back up to the tin can in the skai you stupid girl.” Costia said shoving her, Lexa quickly intervened standing in front of Clarke protectively. “Of course” scoffed Costia, “Protect your little pet.” After that Costia turned and waltzed away Lexa motioned for their guard to follow her as she was capable of taking care of herself and she didn’t want Costia to go off and do something stupid. She especially didn’t want her to go off looking for a drunk fight and embarrassing both of them.   
“Clarke.” Lexa began but Clarke was already walking away from her back to the tower. “Luna..” Lexa began but Luna held up a hand, she would never do this unless they were in private and Luna knew in this moment she was talking to her friend not her Heda.  
“My dear friend I think you have some things in your heart, which you need to figure out. I am here for you and I know I was poking a bear tonight but that Clarke girl is a special girl… your Costia is a very special girl as well though.” And with that Luna left going to the house next to the tower that she always stayed in when visiting her friend the commander.   
Lexa picked up her pace to catch up to a very wobbily legged Clarke who was just getting on the lift. Lexa cornered her once they were in the lift.  
“Clarke I am sorry about…” But Clarke cut her off she was done with this stupid drama and she was drunk and going to speak her damn mind before she lost the balls to do so.  
“Just stop Lex.” Clarke said not even noticing she used a nickname which Lexa find endearing “Im not going to keep doing this. I can’t live here if it’s going to be a fight with her every time. Tonight was suppose to be fun and amazing and I cant I think I should stay elsewhere because it’s honestly hard to be around you and her.”   
“Stay.” Lexa said eyeing Clarke who looked so unbelievable in that dress. She stepped closer to Clarke feeling an almost magnetic pull towards her.  
“Lexa… Costia.” Clarke said resting her hand on Lexa’s chest signaling her to not step any closer.   
“Beja.” Lexa whispered to Clarke. Lexa had no idea what the fuck she was doing at this point. In that moment Clarke finally gave in to the thing she’s been wanting to do since laying eyes on the commander she locked lips with her and the embraced in a kiss. They heard the doors open and quickly parted.  
“This isn’t fair to it’s me or her Lex. You need to choose.” And with that Clarke quickly ran to her room closing the door behind her, completely lost in a flurry in emotions of passion and anger. She didn’t notice the tall figure out on her balcony as she undressed and threw on a big tshirt and underwear, washing her face and beginning to undo her braids to get ready to sleep.   
“Hello Clarke kom skai kru.” Came the voice that was sharp and cold.  
Clarke jumped and immediately turned to the voice that was on the balcony.   
“Who?..” But before she could finish Queen Nia of Azgeda stepped out of the shadows.   
“That silly girl Lexa really needs to teach you to be more aware of your surroundings huh?” Nia laughed stepping towards Clarke who took a step back.  
“What do you want?” Clarke asked unsure of whether she should scream for Lexa or just listen to the Queen.  
“That is where you come in.” Nia replied settling herself in one of the chairs in the corner of Clarke’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume the grounders are speaking in Trigedesleng unless its obvious they aren't. (use your imagination people).


End file.
